


Can't Smile Without You

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Arguing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine getting into an argument with Dean which leads to you both saying:You: You're a heartless prickDean: It's not my fault you stole my heart





	Can't Smile Without You

A bang on your bedroom door in the bunker causes you to jump to consciousness. Your hand flys directly over your chest to help the rapid beating slow down to normal.  
"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Dean shouts from the other side of your door.  
You roll your eyes and lay back down in frustrations, why couldn't he just let you sleep in just once?  
Dean knocks again then turns the doorknob but finds it locked.  
"(Y/N) if you're not up, I swear I'll-"  
"Shut up already, of course I'm up. With that loud mouth of yours I'm surprised you haven't waken the whole neighborhood." You grunt sitting back up on your bed before standing onto your feet to get yourself ready for the new day.  
"Breakfast in five." He adds just as the sound of his shoes walking off cause you to relax for a few seconds.  
Damn that Dean Winchester, sometimes you couldn't stand the way he treated you like a child. You hate the way he makes you feel as if you're not old enough to make your own decisions, you hated how protective he could be and you hated the horrifying wake up calls.  
Placing your hand onto your face rubbing away the invisible stress, you wish you could hate the way you feel only because you knew deep down inside that all of those things you said you hate were all untrue.  
Matter of fact, you loved all of them even the terrifying way he wakes you in the mornings.  
You've had feeling for the oldest Winchester since the day you met, running away from a black eyed demon as it chased you down the street. It was You're lucky day when you ran right into the chest of Dean Winchester, his strong arms grasping you to make sure you wouldn't lose your balance. Your panting breaths a thing of the past when your eyes landed onto the gorgeous man holding you by your waist.  
The demon turned and hauled ass away from the brothers until Sam threw the knife, the knife flying through the air and landing in the middle of the demons back. Sparks inside the demon going out as you try to remain focused onto the horrifying scene before you but only to be distracted by pure beauty.  
That's been four years now and you still felt the same way about him.  
You haven't showed him how you felt only knowing he would think you're more of a sister or just one of the guys.  
"You're a mess." You say to yourself shaking you head away from the thoughts, you fix your hair and place on a small amount of makeup before smiling in the mirror.  
Deciding that was enough primping and not wanting Dean to pound on the door again, you make your way to the bedroom and heading into the long brightly lit hallway.  
The sound of boots headed your way only makes you press faster towards the kitchen.  
Dean appears by the end of the hallway, his eyes landing on your small figure.  
"Thank God, I was about you send help." He laughs before turning away back towards the kitchen.  
"Shut up." You murmur wanting to sound angry but find yourself sounding quiet.  
Smacking your forehead with your palm, you walk towards the kitchen. Seeing Sam and Dean sitting at the table with bacon and eggs.  
"Morining (Y/N)." Sam says with a small grin just as he takes a bite of his food.  
"Morning, is there any coffee left?" You ask needing your support to help you through the day.  
"Have your mug next to your food right by me." Dean smiles taking a bite of some bacon.  
"Bless you." Smiling you walk towards your food and take a seat preparing yourself for your meal. You take a drink of your coffee and sigh with happiness knowing the dark drink would help the monster within you remain tamed.  
After breakfast you head into the library where Sam and Dean decided to go ahead and look for a case.  
Grabbing a book from the bookshelf you take a seat at the table, placing your legs onto the table you begin reading about stories of men who survived a Siren.  
As you're reading you feel the sense that you're being watched, glancing up from the book you see Dean watching you.  
"What?" You ask in wonder.  
"Are you really going to keep your feet on the table?" He asks pointing with the pen within his hand.  
"You're kidding right?"  
"(Y/N) does it look like I'm kidding?"  
Frowning you shake your head as you place the book onto the table and cross your arms over your chest.  
"I don't think you should be telling me not to do something that you do constantly. Maybe not this table but I've seen you hauling your bowlegs onto the map table. So Winchester go ahead and throw your stones." You answer raising an eyebrow waiting to hear his reply.  
Dean rolls his eyes and directs his attention back to the newspaper.  
Happy with your answer you pick up your book once again and glance towards Sam who is smirking towards you, also proud that you kept your ground.  
Realizing that there no cases in the area, Dean decides to get up from his seat. Glancing towards you he notices your legs still laying on the table as you lean back in the chair with the back legs of the chair the only legs on the ground keeping balance. Dean walks by you and pushes your legs up off the table causing you to lose your balance on your chair and fall backwards.  
"Dean!" Sam shouts. Concern on Dean's face only lasting a second as you glance towards him from the floor. "What the hell Dean!" You shout in anger as you groan in pain, picking yourself and the book up from the floor you look to the oldest Winchester with anger in your eyes.  
"I told you to get your legs off the table." He answers crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yeah well I also told you to stop staring at my ass pleanty of times too but that didn't do any good." You shoot back.  
"It's not my fault that you flaunt yourself as you walk by."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Guy's let's not do this today, okay?" Sam asks trying to keep the arguing to a minimum but only wasting his breath as Dean and you ignore him.  
"You heard me, acting like you're some sweet girl but we both know you just want attention from every guy."  
Acting before thinking you throw the book in your hands towards Dean, the book hitting him on the side of the head. Dean falls backwards and lands on the ground with a loud thud.  
Gasping you make your way towards Dean hoping you didn't knock him out, Sam shakes his head as he closes the laptop and moves to Dean's side.  
"Dean, please don't be knocked out." You beg placing your hand on the side of his head gently.  
Sam glances towards you ready to ask a question just as Dean groans before opening his eyes to see the both of you by his side.  
"What the hell (Y/N), why in the hell did you throw a book at my head?" He asks glancing towards you.  
"I think I was trying to make you smarter." You snap.  
"Guy's honestly, please stop fighting already. You've been fighting so much this week." Sam begins rubbing the stress from his face. He looks down to Dean and places his hand onto his shoulder. "How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Sam I'm fine, I'm just going to have a headache." Dean answers sitting up and placing his hand on the spot where the book hit.  
Dean squints his eyes in anger towards you while Sam grabs his hand and pulls him back up to his feet.  
"Let me go grab you some pain relief." Sam turns away from Dean and you to go grab the meds.  
You stand to grab the book from the floor, dusting off the dirt it may have collected. You notice Dean watching you as he leans on one of the tables.  
"Yeah make sure the book is fine."He hisses.  
"I ran right to you after I threw it, you jackass." You growl.  
"Oh well that makes me feel so special. Don't get upset if I don't throw you a thank you party." He remarks.  
"Eat slugs, you wimp." You snap walking away from Dean heading out of the library.  
"Oh please, this isn't Harry Potter."  
"Well too bad it isn't, cause right now you would be spitting up slugs and bitching even more."  
"Go to hell (Y/N)!" Dean shouts just as Sam walks into the room his eyes wide in shock.  
"Not if you go first." You answer with anger dripping from your voice. Walking out of the room you decide to get some fresh air and head out of the bunker.  
Walking outside you make your way into the field behind the bunker, the high grass swaying from the light breeze. Noticing a large tree you make your way towards it and take a seat by the trunk. Laying agaisnt the trunk you listen to the sound of the breeze blowing the grass.  
What has made Dean and you argue so much lately?  
What's gotten into him?  
"What's gotten into me?" You ask placing your hands onto your head, pulling your hair from the roots; the tug taking away some of the tension.  
You've never been this nasty with Dean, something about him just makes you go crazy.  
Sighing in frustration when the answer doesn't hit you, you grab the book from your lap and open it in search for the spot you've left off.  
You sit there re-reading the same line over and over again while your brain goes back to Dean.  
You've both been fighting more and more everyday.  
Last week Dean shouted at you for cleaning his room without his permission. The next day you deliberately drank all the coffee before he had the chance to have any.  
It started off small but thing have gone out of proportion, throwing the book has to be the icing on the cake.  
What is it about him that makes you act this way?  
The sound of a twig breaks from the side of you, standing quickly you notice a body making their way towards you a bit faster then you like. Being a hunter for so long you wait for them to get as close to you as possible, acting quickly you grab the large form by the arm and flip them to the ground that's when you realize it's Dean.  
"What the hell (Y/N)!?" Dean asks grunting on the ground.  
"What the hell (Y/N)?" You mimick. "What the hell Dean, why would you sneak up on me like that?" You ask.  
Dean groans as he pulls himself from the ground and stands infront of you.  
"I heard you leave so I wanted to make sure you weren't going to get mauled by something." He answers.  
"Like I can't take them." You answer a bit arrogantly.  
Dean rolls his eyes and shaked his head. Not wanting to hear what he has to say you bend down to grab the book from the ground.  
"Whoa, don't throw it at me." Dean says throwing his hands up in defeat.  
"Shut up." You snap.  
He chuckles to himself amused with his remark.  
"So what are you doing out here?" He asks.  
"I needed fresh air." You answer looking away from Dean towards the swaying grass.  
"We need to talk." He states taking a step towards you.  
"About?" You ask as if you don't know what he's talking about.  
"Come on (Y/N), you and I both know what we need to talk about. What's gotten into us?"  
You shrug your shoulders keeping your eyes directed away from Dean.  
"Why are we fighting so much?"  
"I don't know Dean, why do you pick on me so much?" You ask finally making eye contact with him.  
He shrugs softly. "Maybe you're just easy to bug." He says. "You get so riled up."  
Rolling your eyes you begin to walk away from Dean farther from the bunker.  
"See like that." He says with a chuckle.  
Dean follows behind you but making sure to give you a little bit of space.  
"Do you really find me getting flustered amusing?" You ask stopping infront of Dean.  
"Yup." He smiles widely.  
"Ugh, you're a hearless prick." You begin walking away again.  
"It's not my fault you stole my heart." He remarks.  
You stop walking from shock taking over your body.  
Did he just say what you think he did?  
"What?" You ask turing back around to face Dean.  
"You heard me. You called me a hearless prick and I answered that it's not my fault because you stole my heart."  
Dean Winchester just admitted that he has a crush on you.  
"Are, are you sure?" You ask feeling your voice soften.  
Dean walks towards you, his hand gently touching yours.  
"Pretty sure, I love seeing you flustered cause you look so cute."  
"Stop."  
"No, it's true. You're cheeks flush and your face scrunches up." He smiles. "I do it to see that but we've been taking it a little farther then I actually like."  
"Well, why didn't you tell me?" You ask.  
"Yeah how would you like me to have started that, (Y/N) can we stop fighting already I just want to see you blush cause I love you."  
Eyeing Dean you place your free hand onto your chest.  
"You love me?"  
"Of course I do. I have for some time now."  
A blush covers your cheeks.  
"There it is." He smiles leaning in, touching your chin with his other hand.  
"I love you (Y/N)." He says softly.  
"I love you too." You answer with a smile. Dean leans in to kiss you for the first time.


End file.
